Priscilla Brash
Biography Early Life (2002-2012) Priscilla was born into a respectable family that resided in Oslo, Scandinavia. She was part of a complicated childbirth and grew up without her mother who passed away giving birth to her. She was often overshadowed as her father struggled to look at her without being reminded of her mother's death. Her perfect older sister frequently outshone her and didn't offer much of a sibling relationship as she blamed her for being the reason she didn't have a mother anymore. Given these circumstances, Priscilla grew up with a hardened exterior and didn't have many friends. However, she did make sure to start playing Quidditch at a very young age in order to try and impress her father and find something in common with her older sister. Durmstrang Acceptance (2013) Shortly after her eleventh birthday, Priscilla received her acceptance letter to Durmstrang. It was the first time in a long time that she had seen her father proud of her and she was eager to start school. Her sister was going to be in her final year at Durmstrang that year and was in Fenrir so Priscilla wanted to prove for once that she was as good as her sister who was top of her class and star seeker on her Quidditch team. Schooling for Witchcraft (2014-2017) Priscilla was sorted into Drakon upon arriving at Durmstrang and immediately immersed herself into her life at school. She strived to get grades close to the top of her class and tried out for Drakon's Quidditch team her first year. She made the team her first year but rode the bench until her second year. She's been doing well at Durmstrang and often strives to impress her professors, coaches, and peers. Present (2018-) Currently, Priscilla is at the start of her sixth year at Durmstrang. She is still on the Quidditch team and is one of their two starting team beaters for her house. She has recently found herself frequently clashing with another girl in her house, Nina Safiya. She's been hostile with the girl and is struggling to send the girl the message she doesn't want to be her friend because something about the girl keeps her from completely telling her off. (Little does this b know that she is acTUALLY GAY AND JUST WANTS TO SMOOCH HER BUT SHE REFUSES TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT). Characteristics Physical Appearance Priscilla has a fair complexion being born and raised in Oslo, Scandinavia. She's 5'6" and weighs roughly about 140 Ibs. She has a generally athletic build, having a toned body from years and years of participation in extremely competitive Quidditch. She has naturally dark brown hair, unlike her mother who had blonde hair and her sister who also has blonde hair. She dyed her hair purple once she turned fourteen and has been re-doing it ever since. She typically has on red lipstick and does her make-up before leaving her dorm every day. On days where she isn't wearing her uniform, she wears a vast array of clothes, but most consist of neutral colors and bold styles. For example, the outfit in her picture on the profile. Personality Priscilla has a very "rough around the edges" personality. Her upbringing left her with a hostile exterior and a very vulnerable personality lying underneath. She often lets her ego get in the way of forming friendships and relationships and is always the leader personality in friend groups. She doesn't like to share any personal information and when people hit soft spots she usually deflects with sarcasm or an attitude. Priscilla is confident in what she does and doesn't accept poor treatment from others. She is well aware of her self-worth and has no issue expressing it to the world which sometimes comes off as self-centered and arrogant. Strengths She knows how to take charge of situations and is well aware of what she deserves. She has no problem calling people out on their wrongdoings and doesn't allow people to walk all over her. She does well in classes and she is also fairly physically fit. Weaknesses Priscilla doesn't know when to back down from a challenge. She is the one person who will keep fighting until she's been beaten down to the point of no return. Her ego often gets in the way of her making friends and lasting connections. Not to mention she doesn't know how to accept failure. Paraphernalia Wand Priscilla's wand is a fifteen-inch swishy black walnut wand with a bone core. Golden Anklet Priscilla has a golden anklet that belonged to her mother. She found it in her mother's old jewelry box that her father had tucked away in his closet. She took the anklet without telling him or her sister and has worn it ever since. It makes her feel as though her mother is close despite never meeting her. Relationships Family Bianca Brash Bianca and Priscilla had a rough childhood together. Bianca was the perfect older sister who their mother loved and Priscilla was always second best. Bianca held some resentment against her younger sister since their mother died in childbirth with her. Bianca never expressed direct hatred towards her younger sister, but Priscilla knew that her sister didn't want a relationship with her other than knowing each others' names and living together. Father Brash Priscilla's father was never really too emotionally close to her. He taught her to keep her head held high and never accept anything less than exceptional. He is the reason that Priscilla believes everything she does must be perfect otherwise it is not acceptable. He convinced her from a young age that her mother would only be proud if she had attained perfection. Having never met her mother she has always strived to reach perfection hoping it would be what her mom wanted. Nina Safiya future smoochy girl Etymology * Priscilla is a Roman name, a diminutive of PRISCA. It has been used as an English given name since the Protestant Reformation. * Rosemary is from Middle English rosmarine, based on Latin ros marinus, from ros ‘dew’ + marinus ‘of the sea.’ The spelling change was due to association with rose and Mary. * Brash is from early 19th century (originally dialect); perhaps a form of rash. Became a last name because of this stupid server. Category:Harry Potter Theme